ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Archer4real
>20101019| |}} Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--31dot 19:07, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Usage of talk/forum pages Hi there. Please note that discussions regarding specific entities we already have an article about should be added to their respective talk page, not some random forum entry. Regarding your latest forum entry, the "Druoda bomb" you're talking about has an article here. When creating a new forum entry is necessary, please do so using the "Create new topic" function on one of the subpages here, as that will automatically add some "administrative" stuff to the new page - for the same reason, please do not delete any of the text that appears when you are using that function. Last but not least, please note that both talk and forum pages should be restircted to discussions that are supposed to enhance the article in question, not "random" BBS-style talk. Thanks, Cid Highwind 15:12, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Please pay attention to the above request, this time regarding Forum:Detachability. In case you didn't notice - when creating a forum page, there's the following line: - don't delete that! -- Cid Highwind 15:05, 21 September 2008 (UTC) : This all still applies. "Forum:Edits to the Motion Picture DVD" is all very much applicable to Talk:Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition), as that is the only DVD release of that film. --Alan 14:43, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::Again, when discussing specific articles, please use their talk page. So if you have a question about the Armstrong article, please post it on Talk:Armstrong. Likewise for Edgar Allan Poe. Thank you.– Cleanse 10:57, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Sign posts Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~, so we know that your comments are yours. Thanks.--31dot 18:47, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Citations Please make sure that you remember to add a citation for all information that you add to articles. We have to know where the information comes from originally. Thanks. -- sulfur 16:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, please do. - 11:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, done now. Don't rush me.--Archer4real 11:44, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ;) Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks. - 16:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) "Inter Arma..." FA Nomination Hello Archer! I was hoping you might be able to spare a few minutes to read through and perhaps consider voting for it as an FA? Regardless, any comments you may have on the article would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Fact Files contribution I was reading your recent forum post which got me intrigued. May I ask what your contribution was to the Star Trek Fact Files? --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) New Proposal Hello there. I wish to invite you to contribute and/or vote in this discussion on a new way of electing and retaining admins on Memory Alpha. Should you not wish to vote, your thoughts and opinions on this matter would be greatly appreciated in the "discussion" section. Kind regards, TrekFan. --| TrekFan Open a channel 11:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Apostrophes Please be careful when using apostrophes, and use the simple "single tick (')" rather than apostrophes from Word or other such editors (’). Thanks. -- sulfur 12:38, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I must bring this up again. This also applies to quotes. Do not use fancy quotes, use simple double quotes ("). Thank you. -- sulfur (talk) 15:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Redirects When creating redirects, make sure that you have no space between the '#' and the word 'redirect'. '#redirect' works, but '# redirect' does not. Thanks. -- sulfur 14:31, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Please read this very carefully. You created two more broken redirects this morning. Please take care to create them properly. Without a space between the '#' and the word 'redirect'. -- sulfur 11:44, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, attempt #3. To redirect to the article "Ton", the redirect article "gigaton" should read as follows: #redirect Ton Not "# redirect Ton". Not "#Ton". "#redirect Ton". -- sulfur 11:14, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Oops. I'll get it right in the end. Meantime, I'll keep mucking it up, you keep fixing ;)--Archer4real 13:21, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Redirects (redux) Rather than editing (and saving) a redirect as an empty page, just edit it and replace it with the new article. Otherwise, people clicking on that link end up on a blank page for a period of time. -- sulfur 15:56, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Done. God, it worked! Thought it’d be a case of, “Dad I’ve got it wrong again” (YouTube a few Dick Emery sketches to see what I mean).--Archer4real 16:06, May 14, 2012 (UTC) A couple of other notes when creating new articles: * Highlight the subject of the article (ie: "The Web of Pain" should actually be "The Web of Pain"). * Ensure that you put categories on your articles. * Please use simple ' and " for apostrophes and quotes. Try to avoid the fancy quote and apostrophe markers. Thanks! -- sulfur 16:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'll also ask that you bold the subject of the article in the first line, and put a category in the article. If you do not know which category to put, then please indicate that on the talk page. 31dot 10:17, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :I will again suggest that you read and abide by the above comments, especially if you are going to continue creating new articles. I do not wish to block you to get your attention, but I may do so if you do not acknowledge these comments. 31dot 18:37, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Since you stated that you didn't know how to put categories in articles, I will say that they are put into articles by typing the following at the bottom of the page: Category:Category name here. As to which one to put, that's harder, but in many cases the category follows from the subject of the article, for example your Canary Islands article would be Category:Earth geography. If you do not know which to put, then ask someone either directly or by posting on the article's talk page. 31dot 10:16, May 19, 2012 (UTC) This is continuing with no apparent response. As such, I am putting a temporary block in place until you respond here. -- sulfur 13:26, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Personal attacks will not be tolerated. No one is "bullying" anyone- but we urge you to proceed in the manner I have suggested, here and in my response on Sulfur's talk page. Further personal attacks will result in a block. 31dot 10:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sledgehammer Be careful that you are not just copying things from Wikipedia, as doing so is a copyright violation. I changed the wording slightly in the sledge article to avoid being too similar to the WP article. 31dot 13:04, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Your first line in spatula was almost lifted verbatim from Wikipedia. I again urge you to take more care in lifting content from there. 31dot 15:38, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Will do; must confess to being lazy and if someone's already done the work ...--Archer4real 15:42, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Milky Way Galaxy I'm just wondering if the term "Milky Way Galaxy" was used in all these episodes you are adding it to as a reference. 31dot (talk) 13:36, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Very definitely: I’ve been leapfrogging in and out of a scripts website, and wherever "galaxy"s mentioned, it’s in, i.e., “The Borg. Party poopers of the galaxy” from “Drone” http://www.chakoteya.net/Voyager/502.htm. “Echo of a distant galaxy” from "11:59", conversely, isn’t. If you disagree, let me know your arguments and I’ll give them due consideration, before rejecting them ;-) Archer4real, 15/7/12, 14:48pm GMT Accepted; although referring to the Milky Way Galaxy is different than using the term Milky Way Galaxy. 31dot (talk) 14:09, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Gambit, Part II The scene you're mentioning is just a summary of the previous episode. Alan Altshuld did not appear in the second part. I'll revert your edit again. Tom (talk) 12:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Look at it this way: supposing someone were start taking an interest in Trek for the very first time with this episode. They may wonder who Yranac was and come here for details; ergo it’s as well to be ready. You can’t predict what people are going to want to know about; I personally don’t think they’ll be queuing up to look at flypaper but I recently created the article just the same. Besides has a massive amount of uncredited stars on a very similar basis, all of whom are listed on that scintillating episode’s page. Archer4real, 19/8/12, 13:49pm GMT : is quite different. The clips from previous episodes were part of the story in the episode and so the people who appeared in these scenes are also part of the actual story and episode. The "Last time on Star Trek" summaries at the beginning of a two-parter are different. They are just a collection of scenes before the actual episode. If someone is starting watching Trek with the second part of the two-parter he has many different ways to look up at MA for the first part and find Yranac in the first part. This would also be the smartest way to start, check out the first part of a two-parter. Tom (talk) 13:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Indeed- the "last time" segments are not a part of the episode and were originally meant to refresh people's minds after the break between the episodes. 31dot (talk) 13:52, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you’d get involved! My argument’s simply: if it’s on it’s in. While the above arguments are valid enough there’s a flaw: people don’t always do what’s sensible. If it were me yes, I’d watch the preceding episode before I looked up anything anywhere. Still if it’s that important somebody should assess and possibly remove additions I made to Favor the Bold, Birthright, Part 2, In Purgatory’s Shadow, Shadows and Symbols The Siege, The Homecoming and Image in the Sand. Best to go with the flow – bit upsetting though Archer4real, 19/8/12, 15:45pm GMT Vidiians Yeah, it's probably unknown to almost everyone. Questions like that are hard to answer even if you have the DVD. :(--Marhawkman (talk) 22:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Article tense Just a clarification, we use past tense for things that are or could be considered transient: ships, people, cities, nations, animals, plants, etc. We use current tense for things considered timeless, such as laws of physics, chemistry, universal concepts (love, hate, etc.), the universe, a specific galaxy or star (unless know to have ceased to exist), etc. Thus, not everything should be in past tense; there needs to be discretion and a judgement call. As such, there are bound to be grey areas as well. Note that some of the articles you recently changed to past tense (tidal locking, plasma storm, ultraviolet radiation, etc.) should *not* be in the past tense, but should remain in the current tense. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:21, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I still don't think you're getting the concept of when to use past tense and when to use current tense. Physical phenomena, such as type of radiation, gravity, solar terminology, particles, etc. are timeless; they should be defined and described in the present tense. Things like specific devices that utilize those phenomena may or may not exist in the fictional far future we're using as a framework, so they should be defined in the past tense, as if they don't (or may not) exist any more in MA's reference framework. Please be aware of the difference... I've had to revert quite a few of your changes recently. If you have any questions about this, please contact me or another admin. Thanks. -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Merge template To use the merge template, you need to put the merge target in. It is used as such (for example): When you use the template, that simply displays the template. It is designed for use on talk pages (etc) and is a "template link". -- sulfur (talk) 11:12, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Bumps I don't care about you pointing out that something needs to be done, but please do so without criticism. This is a volunteer project and until we all get paid to do this, people do things when they can. 31dot (talk) 19:26, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I suggest you reread the above comment. I'm sorry we don't have time to do things on your schedule. 31dot (talk) 12:01, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Article tense, again I'm going so say this one more time, a bit more forcefully: do NOT put articles about physics, chemistry, astronomy, etc. in the past tense. Carbon is carbon; there's no "Carbon was an element..." The basic underlying principles of the universe do not change; electrons are always electrons. Stars are always stars. Radiation is radiation. If you can't understand this, don't mess with the tense of articles. I've had to revert hundreds of your tense changes already, and I'm sure there are many more out there. Please acknowledge you've read this, since you haven't acknowledged my previous comments on the matter, and have continued to make these types of changes since I warned you previously. If you don't stop, you will be blocked; I don't know how to make it any more clear. -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:30, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I undertand--Archer4real (talk) 18:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Murphy v Lewis Note that there are two Lewis people on an Enterprise, one on the original, one on -D. When there's only one, the preferred method is to simply use "Enterprise". I've reverted the Murphy change you made. -- sulfur (talk) 18:24, April 11, 2013 (UTC)